


My Lover is EVIL

by lovelavender



Category: J. Edgar (2011), edgar - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelavender/pseuds/lovelavender
Summary: คนรักของผมเป็นปีศาจร้าย  (My Lover is EVIL)Rating: G Relationship: Clyde Tolson/J. Edgar Hooverwarning: Fluff and Angst ,Toxic relationship, Unhealthy relationship, Secret RelationshipJ. Edgar Film (2011) Political US 20th c.Historical Real Person Fictionฟิคนี้แต่งเพื่อความบันเทิง Very Loosely Based On A True Story....





	My Lover is EVIL

HIS NAME IS J. EDGAR HOOVER.  
คนรักของผมเป็นปีศาจร้าย (My Lover is EVIL)

Rating: G Relationship: Clyde Tolson/J. Edgar Hoover

warning: Fluff and Angst ,Toxic relationship, Unhealthy relationship, Secret Relationship

J. Edgar Film (2011) Political US 20th c.Historical Real Person Fiction

ฟิคนี้แต่งเพื่อความบันเทิง Very Loosely Based On A True Story.... 

\-----

1928 Washington, D.C.

ผมเจอเขาครั้งแรกเมื่อตอนผมอายุ 28 ปี ก่อนหน้าที่ผมจะเจอกับเขาผมทำงานเป็นเลขาของรัฐมนตรีหลายท่าน แต่เนื้อหางานส่วนใหญ่กลับไม่ค่อยตรงกับที่ผมเรียนจบมา ผมจบนิติศาสตร์จากมหาวิทยาลัยจอร์จวอชิงตัน มหาวิทยาลัยที่ดีที่สุดในวอชิงตัน ดีซี ผมทำงานที่กระทรวงยุทธสงครามอยู่สามปีผมก็ลาออก ตอนนั้นผมตั้งใจว่าจะทำสั้นๆไม่นานเพื่อเก็บเกี่ยวเอาประสบการณ์การทำงานและเก็บเงินเพื่อไปเปิดสำนักงานกฎหมายของตัวเอง แม้ว่าครอบครัวของผมจะมีฐานะพอมีอันจะกิน แต่ผมก็ไม่อยากจะรบกวนพวกท่านในเรื่องนี้ และอีกอย่างผมก็อาจจะอายุน้อยเกินไปด้วย ผมจึงอยากศึกษางานหลายๆด้านก่อนเผื่อจะมีประโยชน์ต่อสำนักงานของตัวเองในอนาคต

แต่แล้วทุกอย่างกลับไม่เป็นไปตามที่ผมฝันไว้เลยสักนิดเมื่อผมได้เจอกับเขา เจ. เอ็ดการ์ ฮูเวอร์...

เย็นวันหนึ่งเพื่อนรุ่นพี่ผม สตีเฟ่นชวนผมไปดินเนอร์กับกลุ่มรุ่นพี่อีกหลายคน มันเป็นเหมือนการนัดเลี้ยงสังสรรค์ของศิษย์เก่านักเรียนกฎหมายจากจอร์จวอชิงตัน ปกติผมค่อนข้างมีนิสัยเก็บตัวแต่ช่วงนั้นผมกำลังหางานอยู่ มันจึงเป็นการดีถ้าผมจะได้เจอผู้คนใหม่ๆ เผื่อว่าจะมีรุ่นพี่คนไหนสนใจจะชวนผมไปร่วมทำงานด้วย

ในขณะที่ผมกำลังยืนคุยกับกลุ่มรุ่นพี่ที่อยู่ในกลุ่มสังสรรค์เดียวกันแถวเคาเตอร์เครื่องดื่ม ผมก็รู้สึกถึงสายตาจ้องเขม็งของสุภาพบุรุษท่านนึงที่มองตรงดิ่งมายังผม คนๆนั้นกำลังนั่งตรงโต๊ะอาหารอีกฟากหนึ่งของห้อง ขนาบไปด้วยผู้ชายที่น่าจะเป็นเพื่อนของเขาอีกสามคน ผมรีบมองสำรวจตัวเอง ชุดสูทที่ผมใส่ในวันนี้ก็เป็นสูทที่ตัดเย็บปราณีตจากร้านมีชื่อ ทรงผมหรือ ก็ไม่มีอะไรผิดปกติ ตัดเป็นทรงข้าราชการที่ร้านประจำเมื่อสามวันก่อน ผมรู้สึกแปลกใจที่เขาจ้องมาที่ผมขนาดนี้ ผมทำได้แต่ยิ้มกลับไป และเมื่อผมยิ้มกลับไปให้เขา เขาก็ยิ้มกลับมาก่อนจะรีบหลบสายตาหันไปคุยกับคนอื่นที่นั่งข้างๆ

"รู้จักเขาเหรอ" รุ่นพี่ที่ชวนผมมามองไปยังสุภาพบุรุษคนนั้น แล้วหันมาหาผม

"ไม่ครับ" ผมตอบรุ่นพี่สตีเฟ่น ก่อนยกมาร์ตินี่ในมือขึ้นจิบเพื่อระงับความประหม่า เอาใจจดจ่อฟังเสียงดนตรีแจ๊สที่เปิดจากแผ่นเสียงเป็นจังหวะช้าๆเอื่อยๆ ผมไม่ปฏิเสธว่าผมยังใจเต้นแรงไม่หายเมื่อรู้สึกถึงสายตาร้อนแรงเมื่อครู่ อา...อีกแล้ว ผมเหลือบดูคนๆนั้นด้วยหางตา เขาหันมามองผมอีกแล้ว เอ...หรือว่าผมเคยรู้จักกับเขามาก่อนนะ เพราะส่วนใหญ่คนที่มางานในวันนี้ก็เป็นศิษย์เก่าจากสถาบันเดียวกันด้วยกันทั้งนั้น ในสมองผมค้นความทรงจำในอดีตสมัยเรียนอย่างเต็มที่ และก็ได้ข้อสรุปว่าผมไม่เคยเจอหรือรู้จักเขามาก่อน ถ้าเราเคยเจอกัน ผมต้องจำได้ เพราะหน้าตาของเขาคนนี้ค่อนข้างมีเอกลักษณ์ ดวงตาคม โตสวย คิ้วเรียวโก่ง จมูกที่ไม่ได้ดูโด่งมาก แต่รับกับใบหน้าอิ่มมีแก้มอย่างดี รูปร่างไม่ผอมไม่อ้วน ผู้ชายที่หน้าตาดีอย่างนี้ถ้าเคยรู้จักแม้เพียงครั้งเดียวผมต้องจำได้

"ว่าแต่ เขาเป็นใครเหรอครับ" ผมอดสงสัยไม่ได้จนต้องถามขึ้น

รุ่นพี่สตีเฟ่นหรี่ตามองผมอย่างนึกสนุก

"มานี่สิ ฉันจะพานายไปแนะนำให้รู้จักกับเขา" ว่าแล้วเขาก็พาผมเดินตัดข้ามห้องไปทักทายสุภาพบุรุษที่เอาแต่จ้องผมคนนั้น

พอพวกผมเดินเข้าไปใกล้ ฝ่ายนั้นดูเหมือนจะรู้ตัว เขารีบคุยและหัวเราะกับเพื่อนที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ ประหนึ่งว่าไม่รับรู้ว่าจะมีคนเดินเข้าไปทัก

"สวัสดีเอ็ดการ์ ไม่เจอกันนานเลยนะ น่าจะสักปีนึงได้แล้วมั้ง" รุ่นพี่ของผมยื่นมือไปสัมผัสผู้ชายคนนั้น

ชื่อเอ็ดการ์เหรอ เป็นชื่อที่ไพเราะสมกับลักษณะท่าทางของเจ้าตัวดีจัง ผมคิด

เอ็ดการ์รีบเอามือไปสัมผัสกับรุ่นพี่ที่ยืนค้ำอยู่หัวโต๊ะ สองคนนี้คงสนิทกันจนเอ็ดการ์ไม่ต้องลุกขึ้นยืนแบบมีพิธีรีตองอะไรมาก

"นายล่ะสตีเฟ่น สบายดีใช่ไหม งานที่สำนักงานกฎหมายเป็นยังไงบ้าง"

รุ่นพี่สตีเฟ่นยักไหล่ "ก็เรื่อยๆนะ แต่ที่น่าหนักใจคือลูกชายฉันตอนนี้กำลังจะหาที่เข้าเรียนมากกว่า" รุ่นพี่สตีเฟ่นในวัย33ปี ซึ่งก็อายุก็น่าจะพอไล่ๆกับเอ็ดการ์คนนี้บ่นเรื่องลูก "เอ้อ เกือบลืม นี่โทลสัน ไคลน์ โทลสัน รุ่นน้องคณะเดียวกับเรา เรียนจบมาได้สามปีแล้ว โทลสัน นี่เจ เอ็ดการ์ ฮูเวอร์ หัวหน้าแผนกหน่วยสืบราชการลับ FBI รู้จักกันไว้สิ"

ผมพยายามไม่ตาโตถึงตำแหน่งหน้าที่การงานของเอ็ดการ์ ผู้ชายคนนี้เป็นถึงหัวหน้าแผนกก่อตั้งใหม่อย่างFBIที่เขาร่ำลือกันเลยหรือ สงสัยต้องเป็นคนที่เก่งและมีฝีมือในการทำงานมากถึงก้าวหน้าในที่การงานได้ระดับนี้ทั้งที่อายุยังน้อย

"ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับคุณฮูเวอร์ ผมไคลน์ โทลสัน" ผมยิ้มแล้วยื่นมืออกไป หวังว่าตอนนี้มือของผมคงไม่สั่นและชื้นเหงื่อเกินไปนะ เอ็ดการ์มองมือของผม ก่อนยื่นมือมาให้ เขาจับมือผมแล้วบีบเบาๆ แต่การบีบของเขานั่นราวกับกำลังบีบหัวใจที่เต้นรัวราวกลองของผมไปด้วย เขายิ้มให้ผม พอเห็นใกล้ๆก็รู้สึกว่าใบหน้าที่กำลังยิ้มนั้นดูน่ารักจนทำให้ห้องสว่างไสวขึ้นมาในทันที

"ตอนนี้ทำอะไรอยู่ล่ะ คุณโทลสัน" เขาถามผม ดูอีกฝ่ายจะติดเป็นคนพูดรัวเร็ว น้ำเสียงจึงดูห้วนๆตามไปด้วย เอ็ดการ์มองผมด้วยแววตาซุกซน ไม่รู้ว่าปกติเขามีบุคลิกอย่างนี้หรือเพราะบรั่นดีในแก้วที่เกือบว่างเปล่าในมือของเขากันแน่

"ตอนนี้ผมกำลังหางานอยู่น่ะครับ" ผมยิ้มกว้างตอบเขาอย่างเป็นมิตร

"แปลว่าคุณว่างงานงั้นเหรอ?" สีหน้าของเอ็ดการ์ดูผิดหวังปนสงสัย "แล้วก่อนหน้านี้ล่ะ?" เขาเอียงคอถาม

"เป็นเลขารัฐมนตรีดไวด์ เดวิสครับ"

"ก็ดีนี่ แล้วทำไมออกเสียล่ะ?"

แม้จะรู้สึกเป็นคำถามละลาบละล้วงจากคนที่เพิ่งเจอกันครั้งแรก แต่ผมก็เต็มใจจะตอบ อีกฝ่ายคงอยากรู้เรื่องของผมจริงๆ ยิ่งเป็นคนใหญ่คนโตระดับนี้ก็ทำเอาผมปลื้มปริ่มไม่น้อย

"ผมอยากลองหางานใหม่เผื่อจะได้ประสบการณ์จากงานหลายๆที่น่ะครับ ที่จริงแล้วผมอยากเปิดสำนักงานกฎหมายของตัวเองด้วย"

"งั้นก็ขอให้โชคดีนะคุณโทลสัน" เอ็ดการ์ตัดบทเหมือนจะอยากกลับไปคุยสนุกกับเพื่อนต่อ ผมเข้าใจได้ บางทีเขาอาจอยากถามเพราะอยากรู้อยากเห็นไปอย่างนั้นเอง ไม่มีอะไรมากกว่านั้น แม้ผมจะเริ่มรู้สึกผิดหวังนิดๆแต่ก็ไม่รู้สึกแย่อะไร

รุ่นพี่สตีเฟ่นมองสถานการณ์และบทสนทนาที่จบลงไปดื้อๆ เขาจึงให้ผมทักทายเอ็ดการ์แค่นี้ สตีเฟ่นพูดกับเอ็ดการ์ก่อนยื่นมือไปจับอีกครั้ง"หวังว่าจะได้เจอกันอีกนะเอ็ดการ์"

ผมได้แต่โบกมือแล้วพยักหน้าให้เขาเล็กน้อย ไม่กล้ายื่นมือไปสัมผัสอย่างที่รุ่นพี่ทำ

ตอนที่พวกผมกำลังจะหันหลังกลับ เอ็ดการ์ก็เรียกชื่อผมอีกครั้ง

"คุณโทลสัน คุณมีนามบัตรมั้ย...เอ่อ..." เอ็ดการ์รีบควานหากล่องใส่นามบัตรในกระเป๋าใต้ชุดสูทอย่างลุกลี้ลุกลน ผมที่กำลังมองเพลินกับท่าทางตลกๆนั่นก็รีบพูด "แน่นอนครับ มีครับ" ผมหยิบนามบัตรตัวเองจากกล่องในเสื้อสูทตัวเองส่งให้เขา แต่ท่าทางของผมสุขุมกว่าเขามาก เราแลกนามบัตรกัน เขาไม่แม้แต่จะปรายสายตาอ่านมันเลยสักนิด ถ้าผมยื่นบัตรร้านซักแห้งไปเขาก็คงไม่รู้ เอ็ดการ์เพียงแต่รีบยัดๆนามบัตรของผมลงไปในกระเป๋าด้านในสูท แล้วยกมือขึ้นมาเกาดั้งจมูก

"งั้นผมไปนะครับ แล้วเจอกันครับคุณฮูเวอร์" ผมยิ้มหวานให้เขาอีกครั้งก่อนจะถูกรุ่นพี่สตีเฟ่นสะกิดให้ผมเดินออกมาได้แล้ว 

\-----

TBC 

มาสั้นๆค่ะ ถ้าติดตามจะขอบคุณมากค่ะ ฟิคแต่ละตอนจะสั้นๆ ไม่ยาว อัพไม่อัพแล้วแต่อารมณ์ผู้เขียนค่ะ


End file.
